Oh My Anubis
by aqeelah
Summary: What if the story isn't over it's only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I thought of an idea what if at the end of season 2 both Fabian had a secret.

I do not own Hoa…

Fabian's P.O.V.

Okay, wow Nina likes me... My first kiss was amazing. I looked at her and smiled she asked me "Fabian could you get some water for me?" I smiled but I didn't want to leave I could and would just die right now, this is the best day of my life. I walked out and went over to the closest fountain, it was shadowed with darkness and I had a feeling someone was watching me. I filled it up so I put the cap on and turned round. 8 huge guys all dressed in black was standing at the exit. I couldn't go anywhere else there was no other exit. I looked at them more closely they all were pale, big and had fangs. I noticed that they were wearing black I remember reading one of Alfie's supernatural books and they had the same description. They are vampires. They still wouldn't move and I got kind of angry I pushed them and all of them flew across campus. I realized what I just did and rushed over like really fast. I ran from the fountain to round about Ra's house within 5 seconds flat. It takes 30 minutes to get there running! I picked them up all of them and they said "You passed you're one of us the lost leader. Come on we must get you to the highest, well ex highest," They grabbed me then sprinted to this weird building I never saw before. It was black and looked quite old indeed. But I could feel it was familiar. When we went inside it was HUGE and looked newly refurbished. They took me up the steps and acted like bodyguards. Covering all sides making sure I was safe. One of my 'guards' knocked at the door. It swung open and there was lots of people in the room they were having a great time. It immediately fell silent. They all looked at me with fear. An old man walks in and drops his glass. It shatters I looked at his and gave a friendly wave. My guards sped off. He started to shout about an intruder, must be a werewolf spy. I was confused he strode over to me and said "Anything to say for yourself." He eyed me then pounced like a cat. My brain took a few seconds to register what just happened. I saw him the old man. I was in pain but swung once so I didn't hurt him only paralyzed him once. He collapsed. Everyone looked at me like I was a murderer. I was getting dragged out and put into shackles. Random people came in and began to beat me mercilessly. I knew I was bleeding I could see it smudged and smeared on my jeans, shirt and could feel it on my face. They kept me in her for what felt like years. The old man came in alone with a glass shard in one hand and a metal whip in the other. I knew what was coming so I waited for the impact. He was waiting for when I would least expect it but I couldn't care less at the moment. He brought it down with all his might. I started to cough out blood he continued for what felt like an eternity. He stood up for a bit and was sharpening the glass. He sat back and brought it down on my skin. Blood splatted everywhere but I held in my scream. He looked at my barely covered scabs and brought it down. He was bringing it down on all my open skin so I would feel more pain. I just waited not wanting to give him that pleasure. I heard the door being pried open I couldn't see anything. The old man put shards in my eyes as a form of torture. I couldn't care less about this because I could only think how is Nina I bet she is sad because I ditched her. I couldn't leave. I was brought out if these thoughts when I heard "We leave for 5 minutes and you leave him here we have been searching for days where he is. He is the long lost highest ancestor's child." The man walked over to me I could tell it was my attacker he walks differently. He opened the shackles and helped me up to my feet the second he let go I fell I guess I need support. A person helped me up and brought me to a place. He set me down and someone else grabbed me and set me down I felt strange then I fell into a deep sleep. My eyes opened finally opened and I could see I was in a white room then saw a doctor he smiled and said "We fixed you're eyesight but could you explain what happened, you have to be on a crutches because both you're legs are broken. You're arm is in a sling and you must not move a lot." I nodded. He smiled and called "Everyone can come in room 647 but-" I guess that's my room. Everyone rushed in and I felt light-headed. I woke up to see only 4 people (Nina, Mom, Jerome and Eddie.) I was confused why everyone was crying, yes even the two boys. I tried to move but I couldn't. The doctor was talking and saying some stuff about comas. Then it hit me I am the person… I tried as hard as possible to move but I couldn't. I heard a voice. The room changed from white to a golden room a person walked out. I knew who it was it was Anubis himself. He started to talk about how the mystery isn't over and some other stuff. I hear the word descendant and I am interested he said "You are my descendant that is why you know so much. You have a lot of power you are one of the highest vampires alive. You have knowledge because Horus my one friend was not the smartest I was but I liked judging people and he was a close second. Here you go this is a very powerful locket far more powerful than the 'chosen one's'. You have the ability to read minds and now I gave you enough knowledge to answer any question, you are a demigod, not just any demigod you're my demigod. I can talk through this locket and it only works with you." I woke up and I was in the room 647 again. The vampires my guards came in. They gave me some black clothes made of leather. I liked it. I looked down and saw the locket. I read their minds they don't think much. I waited a while and got myself signed out. My 2 bodyguards were supporting me while the other 6 guarded me. We ended up at Anubis house. I hit my crutch at the door and Victor answered he asked me who my guards were and I said "family members." He smiled for the first time ever. I was stunned. Trudy came in to see what the ruckus was about. When she saw me she asked me what happened exactly but I said "I don't know all I can remember was I was jumped." She nodded. I heard a voice it was Anubis he said "I forgot there is a curse but hopefully you will be fine." I was angry but left it I cannot get angry or I will go vampire mode. I calmed myself and sat on the couch. Trudy put a blanket on me and left after giving me some cookies she made earlier. I ate it fast then fell asleep. I felt a searing pain everywhere then I scram in pain…

A/N Can anyone help I need a mystery… If you do I will give you a shout out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own hoa….

Recap

Fabian's a vampire and descendant of Anubis. He wakes up screaming.

Fabian's P.O.V.

I heard a scream. Pain was everywhere. Then I realized it was me.

I can barely open my eyes it takes all the power I have which isn't much after trying not to go vampire on everyone. My eyes finally open and I see everyone crowding around me. Even Victor. He was acting weird. But I cannot do anything about it I am hurt. Trudy came rushing in with some stuff I cannot recognise because everything is blurring. I was lying there worse than dead but still alive.

Nina's P.O.V.

Oh…my…cheese. He my love who I thought ditched me was here but not the same he was in pain I could see it in his eyes.

I can only think who could have hurt him this bad.

He jumped up and screamed again. It hurt knowing he's in so much pain and there is nothing I can do. But then I noticed what he was wearing.

Fabian's P.O.V.

Seriously, I am so annoyed with her right now. She annoys me so much why she had to do this it's so annoying. I felt the burning again and shot up again. I remembered all of my surroundings and I just wanted the pain to go away but if I get angry I will go insane and kill everyone. Trudy came up and said "Dearie, you cannot go to school you're in pain. Now where does it hurt?" I nodded slowly but still winced in pain.

I hoarsely said "Everywhere hurts" I moved my head a bit and saw everyone. They looked, upset? When I moved I couldn't control myself and been 'sick' in the bucket. Nina touched my head and she hissed. She took her hand off and blew on it. I would have helped her but I couldn't. Amber touched my head, same result. Eddie touched my head did the same then said "Jerome we could roast marshmallows on his head." He laughed Jerome hissed in pain then looked at me. He grabbed the blanket that was on me I had forgotten was there and throw it off. They gasped at me. Alfie stifled a laugh and said "are you going Goth like Trixie?" I looked down and noticed I was wearing black. I tried to speak but scram in pain.

Trudy came in with a thermometer I didn't see it I could sense it. She walked in put it in my mouth of 4 seconds then took it out. She gasped I guess it's bad. I glimpsed at it and it said '48'c'. She told me I was far too warm to wear a jacket so she took it off. When she did everyone gasped at all the bruises, cuts, gashes, scars and open blood smeared everywhere. I knew it was still there. Eddie grabbed a new shirt for me and placed it on the side. They took of my blood filled shirt. Another round of gasps came along from the house. Everyone stood there amazed I had a six pack. As well as 13 large scars draped on me. They were about to help me put on another shirt but someone refused.

It was Victor he stopped everyone and said "He is very warm he could well die if we put a shirt on him." The others agreed. I tried to fall asleep after they put ice on me and left. I finally got my eyes closed. I started to have that dream again. What has that annoying lady have against me and Anubis he didn't do anything she stole a lot of his power. That is why he died. She stabbed him with a wooden stake. I mean that's kind of harsh he didn't be mean to her but she put a curse on his family A.K.A. me. My mom, dad, 3 sisters are all dead the only one left is me. Although I am kind of glad they are not going through what I am. My head hurts and my stomach made me lurch over more than 17 times I have lost count. Everyone left 2 hours ago and I was getting sicker than a dog.

I heard something call me and I fell asleep….


End file.
